The present invention relates generally to interface devices and particularly to the configuration of such interface devices.
A wide range of interface devices are known and are presently in use in many different fields. In industrial automation, for example, human machine interfaces or “HMIs” are commonly employed for monitoring or controlling various processes. The HMIs may read from or write to specific registers such that they can reflect the operating state of various machines, sensors, processes, and so forth. The interfaces can also write to registers and memories such that they can, to some extent, control the functions of the process. In monitoring functions alone, little or no actual control is executed. In many other settings similar devices are employed, such as in automobiles, aircraft, commercial settings, and a host of other applications. In many applications, the interface may not communicate with a remote device or process, but may be operated in a stand-alone manner.
A particular challenge in the design and operation of interface devices involves the configuration of the software contained on the devices. In most cases, the software is written and compiled completely separately from the device and then stored in the device for execution. Specialized software is generally written for and supported by specific operating systems for configuration computers that are capable of writing and compiling the software that is eventually stored on the interface devices. Little or no innovation has been made toward facilitating this processing. In particular, where initial configuration is to be made or where changes to an interface programming are in order, new software is generally written on a configuration station and then downloaded to the interface device. Such interface devices generally include extremely limited capabilities for adapting or customizing the functions of the interface, the look of the interface, the screens provided or the various components of the screens. Where an interface device is configured by an original equipment manufacture, for example, special software is generally written for each application. Different manufacturers must normally write or have written their own interface software. Downstream users or distributors generally have little or no opportunity to perform any customization in the look and feel or in the functionality of the interface software.
There is a need, therefore, for improved techniques for configuring interface devices. There is a particular need for techniques that can be used with a range of different underlying software components and functionalities without modification of a design-time environment and without requiring specialized software for configuring or reconfiguring the interface devices.